


Sweet as Candy

by Rose_gold_goddess



Series: The Beautiful Calm [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MC is an OC, Masturbation, POV Original Female Character, Phone Sex, Smut, Zen | Ryu Hyun's Route, not necessarily canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_gold_goddess/pseuds/Rose_gold_goddess
Summary: Zen and Jolie make a few late night confessions after a long, emotional day.





	Sweet as Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep these in a series now, just a collection of one shots I'm getting inspired by playing through for the first time with Zen and Jolie. They're just so much fun! I'm addicted

“My love...you’re still awake.”

“I am, is everything all right?” Jolie asked, and she pushed herself to one elbow as she glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight, and she’d finally been trying to settle in for the night in this bed that she still wasn’t used to.

“I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to bed,” Zen told her, and he almost sounded a little sheepish.

“I’m glad you called,” she murmured, and she laid back on the pillows. “I was so happy to hear you sounding better -”

“I called my family,” he interrupted.

“You - how did it go?”

He paused, and then breathless laughter punctuated the silence. “I’m - I’m grateful, I know I wouldn’t have reached out if you hadn’t come into my life. I never expected you to reach so deep into my heart…”

“Zen, I…”

“But at least you know that, now,” he continued. “You mean so much to me...You know that, right?”

“I do,” Jolie answered softly. She didn’t know how, but in such a short period of time, she knew. “You know too, right?”

“Yes.”

A rather comfortable silence came upon them, but Jolie almost didn’t want to break the spell.

“Do you - think about the other night?” His voice was slightly hesitant, as if he worried about bringing this up now.

“All the time,” she confessed. “I wish I could have stayed longer, I wish - I wish I could have actually held your hand through all of this, assured you it would be all right, that I supported you -”

“Oh honey,” he sighed, and she immediately stopped her rambling. “I wish that too. I finally understand why people hold their phones in their hand into all hours of the night, talking to their lover. I - I never want to get off the phone. I want to fall asleep listening to your voice.”

“What should I talk about then?” Jolie cuddled into the blankets, trying to warm herself as she would be if he were there, holding her. As warm as she had been the other night, on his sofa…

“I wish - no, perhaps I shouldn’t say it…”

“Tell me, Zen.”

“I wish I could hear those sounds you made the other night,” he admitted. He laughed softly. “I feel a bit embarrassed I said that, I’m -”

“Why are you embarrassed?” Jolie asked, chewing her lip as she remembered it as well. “I - I wish that too.”

“Really?” He laughed again, sounding surprised and thrilled. “I - I wasn’t sure I should say it, but I do. I wish you were here, that I could make you make those sounds again.”

Jolie giggled, looking around Rika’s apartment for a few moments before she dared suggest it - after all, she never had, but - they were apart, and on the phone…

“What if -”

“I can’t be the one to do it, but what if -”

They cut off in soft gasps, and then laughed nervously.

“I just mean - honey what - what if I was there? Would you want me to touch you again?” Zen asked, his voice low, barely above a whisper, and yet she heard every word as if he was breathing into her ear.

“Yes,” she confessed. ”I would. I wish you could.”

“You know what I wish?” he continued, voice dropping yet again. “I wish I could taste you. I bet you taste sweet as you look, honey. Sweet as candy. And you’d be all mine for dessert, no one else’s, no one else able to taste how sweet you are.”

She didn’t even need to ask to know - he wanted her to, as much as she did. Sliding her hand down the thin tank top she wore, she found the waist of her underwear and slipped her fingers under. A soft moan escaped her lips as she parted her folds, slowly running a finger over her clit.

“Do you wish it was me?” he asked.

“Yes…”

“If I was there I’d lay you bare, and worship you,” he told her. "All night."

“Unleash the ‘Beast?’” she teased, but her words were punctuated with a gasp as pleasure pulsated through her.

“Don’t tempt me,” he murmured, groaning almost helplessly. “I want to treat you right - I told you I want to be a gentle prince -”

She moaned, rolling her hips against her fingers, and her moan was quickly answered by the same from the other end of the line.

“Those noises, honey,” he purred, “I may not be able to hold back next time I see you.”

“I hope you don’t.” Again she let her moan carry over the phone, her eyes clenched tight as her legs shook. She wanted this to last, and she slowed how she stroked herself, wanting to listen to him tell her more about what he wanted to do.

“You say these things -” he gasped “- don’t tease me, Jolie. I want you, all of you -”

“I want you too,” she assured him in a rush. She resumed her stroking but again felt herself throb, legs quaking, and she stopped her rhythm.

“Those sounds - music to my ears,” he praised her. “Are you - are you close? Can I hear those little sighs and moans as I did the other night? Let yourself go…”

His permission and encouragement given, she took up how she swirled her finger over her sensitive clit and cried out. She was close, just about to, and on the other line she could hear his heavy breathing, that soft laugh of his as he continued to encourage her.

Jolie fell apart with a drawn out moan of his name, back arching as she rocked her hips against her fingers to prolong it as much as possible. Through the way her world splintered into so many fragments she heard the most beautiful sound, the gasping breaths of Zen as he moaned her name as well.

“Jolie - honey - I - I’ve never done anything so bold,” he murmured after several moments. “You just - you drive me wild. But I feel safe - safe enough to tell you.”

“Tell me anything,” she whispered, eyes still closed so that she could pretend he really was beside her instead of in his apartment, without her. “Anything, Zen.”

“Next time - I want to do that inside of you,” he confessed. “I want to feel you cum around me like I felt you cum on my fingers. Would you like that too?”

“Yes,” she confessed, then pressed her lips together as she took a deep breath. “I want that. I - I haven’t ever felt this so strongly, but I know - I do.”

“After the party,” he assured her. “We’ll be together. You can be mine, after the party.”

“Okay,” she agreed with a sigh. “It’s late, Zen - you need to get sleep. You have so much to prepare for, I don’t want you to be too tired to handle it all.”

Zen chuckled, the beautiful sound that always made her smile. “I still need to handle Jumin and those silly cat ears too,” he grumbled. “Although not right now - I’ll start sneezing again. You need sleep too, honey - shall I stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep? Sing you good night?”

“Maybe after the party,” she told him. “When you can sing to me in person.”

“All right,” Zen agreed. “In that case - good night, my love. Dream sweet dreams of me. Good night.”

“Good night, I look forward to meeting you in my dreams.” She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hang up but knowing she needed to.

Finally she pulled her phone from her ear and pressed the red button, sighing softly to herself. Rubbing her thighs together she took a moment to think about what they’d done, and just how - comfortable she had been. She’d never felt that before -

 

_The special security system has been reset. Restarting...3...2...1…_

_Welcome to the special security system._

 

Jolie frowned, propping herself on one elbow as she glanced around the strange apartment.


End file.
